


The Alpha and the Elf

by EnchantedEvil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is an elf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a werewolf running with his pack from the growing forces of Sauron. Stiles is an elf living in Lothlórien, learning magic from Lady Galadriel. They cross paths when Derek and his pack cross the elven border, and misunderstandings and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greetings

The warm summer breeze that swept through Lothlórien warmed Stiles face as he descended the stairs to the forest floor below. The long summer that had spread throughout the realm of Middle Earth had made the leaves and flowers that lay throughout the elven forest to shine even brighter than before, almost mirroring the sun above.

Picking up his pace, Stiles flew down another set of stairs, almost toppling over another elf in the process .He knew that only warriors were supposed to go venture through the forest floors, and even fewer allowed to venture past the borders of their lands, where the rest of the world lay beyond.

But in Lothlórien, everything was calm as Stiles crept with haste through the lower walkways of the city, cloak flailing behind him in his sudden will of venturing through the forests to find the required herbs to complete his salve, which he had been currently failing due to a lack of supplies.

Learning white magic from the great Lady Galadriel was a honour that Stiles always revered in, as only two elves before him had been taught magic as well, and had been allowed to venture across Middle Earth in the wars against the Dark Lord. Slipping through the western gate, Stiles put his hood up and began to walk through the forest.

"And where are you going?" Quipped a voice as a hand grabbed his cloak, pulling his head back to face the she-elf, lips in a set frown. "Off to go exploring Stiles?"

"No Lydia." Huffed Stiles as he tried pulled his cloak out of the iron grip of the warrior. "The great lady has given me a task, which I intend to fulfil for her. So don't try to stop me." He said, staggering back as his cloak was let loose.

"Lady Galadriel gave you a task?" Lydia said, raising a eyebrow. "In the woods?"

"Yes." Stiles huffed. "In the woods.

Lydia snorted. " Your going to go off the road aren't you?"

".... Yep."

"Stiles!" Lydia yelled, voice raising in anger. "You know you should stick to the elven paths! You have no idea what's out there!"

"But-"

"Stiles!"

"Alright!" Stiles yelled, raising his hands in defeat. I'll stay on the path, alright?"

"Fine." Lydia Sighed. "Be back before sundown."

"Sweet!" Yelled Stiles, voice growing faint as he ran down the path, hood thrown over his head as he tripped over his two feet, disappearing from Lydia's sight.

Lydia huffed, shifting her spear from one hand to another. "Idiot."

Muttering under his breath, Stiles flew down the path, feet almost toppling over his cloak as the trees around him flew past in a blur. "Gotta find it. Gotta find it." Whispered Stiles before he skidded to a halt beside a parting in the trees, leading to a thin, dark path that disappeared through the thick bushes that covered its way.

"Hmm." Muttered Stiles, "Elven road that goes where I know it goes or dirt road that goes into the woods."

"Dirt road."

Ignoring the advice of his friend, Stiles turned and began to walk down the path, pushing branch after branch out of his way.

'Maybe this was a bad idea' Stiles thought to himself as another branch tried to tangle itself in his long hair. 'I'm never going to find faeflower in the branches of a tree!'

With a sigh of defeat, Stiles turned around to return to the small path to only find that the dirt road in front of him had disappeared, replaced with a multitude of thorns and branches blocking his path.

He began to breathe heavier and harder, heart thumping in his chest as he started to panic. Everywhere he turned, a possible path was blocked by thorns and bushes, and a light fog had begun to descend as the sun did the same, basking the forest in dusk.

Stiles could no longer see the light of Lothlórien, and his eyes widened as the dusk turned to dark.

_"Kalina"_ Stiles muttered, making a small ball of white light to appear infront of his face, illuminating his surroundings. "Its okay, its all good." He sighed, taking deeper and slower breathes. "You can see now, you can find your way home, Lydia is gonna cut your head off, "He laughed, "But you're okay."

Standing tall, Stiles turned to where he hoped the path was. _"Kalina amin i' men!"_ He shouted, flicking his hand infront of him, causing several little lights to fly into the mist, showing the faint outline of the Elven road in the distance.

"Yes!" Cheered Stiles, fist pumping the air before bristling past the branches again to get back on the path, little lights leading the way.

Then he heard the howl.

Stiles froze, balls of light waning before flashing off completely, eyes shifting from side to side, body not daring to make a sound. _'Wolves?'_ He thought. _'Wargs? Orcs!'_

Heart racing again, Stiles gaze flicked to the front, where the safety elven road was just a mad dash away. Risking it, Stiles burst into a mad sprint, cloak ripping on branches while his heart beat faster and faster.

With a jump and a slight skid, Stiles came to a halt on the middle of the road, grin on his face as he regained breath, as he was not as fit as some of his comrades. Mourning the loss of his cloak, Stiles began to run back to the eastern gate speak of the howl whilst avoiding a beheading from the she-elf when he heard the growl.

He knew where it was coming from. He knew exactly where it was coming from, the small road that he had just run from, with bits of cloak and his smell all over it. Turning, Stiles raised his hands infront of him, a series of spells on the tip of his tounge.

"The one bloody time I leave my bow at home" He muttered.

The growl of the beast was growing louder and louder as Stiles began to tense in anticipation of the oncoming attack, unsure of what he was going to face. Then out of the darkness of the woods, came two eyes.

_'Warg.'_ Stiles thought, annoyance of his weaponless state covered by the anxiety of the situation. _'This means Orcs. Lots of Orcs. I can't fight them all alone.'_

The beast drew closer, gigantic body overshadowing Stiles as it crept closer, eyes flashing a distinct yellow as it bared it's fangs.

Not a Warg.

_'A werewolf.'_

"A werewolf. A beta werewolf" Stiles muttered. "How many more of you are there? Hm?"

The wolf snapped its jaws, readying to pounce.

"Oh no you don't." Whispered Stiles. _'Auta!_ "

The wolf jumped up, fangs ready to bite before it was flung backwards into the dark woods, a whine filling the silence.

Then more growls filled that silence. A lot of growls.

"Shit." Muttered Stiles, as the growls grew closer. "Think! What would Lydia do?"

_'Not go off the elven roads.'_

"Unhelpful." Stiles whispered. "Hmm, Aha!"

Stiles lifted a hand infront of him. _"Vayra i, kalina e loome!"_ He shouted.

The wolves came with force, attempting to overwhelm the elf with sheer force, only to crash head on with the thin wall that surrounded the figure, protecting him from their advances. They recovered quick, and the five had begun to circle him, snarling and snapping their jaws.

Stiles knew that the spell would not last forever, but prayed that it would last long enough for them to get bored and leave. He prayed that someone would find him, they had to be looking for him, shouldn't they?.

The last growl was the most terrifying of all.

Even through his shield, Stiles could feel the power that lay in that growl, the power and command that that growl gave off.

_'Alpha.'_

The red-eyed wolf slowly crept out of the darkness, face in a date of clam as his eyes flashed, causing the others wolves so scatter. The gaze of the wolf landed on Stiles, intensity of the gaze becoming hypnotic, before it roared.

The sheer force of the roar shattered the spell to pieces, and Stiles fell flat onto the ground, while the wolves circled him again, snapping and growling once more.

The alpha wolf began to growl as it stared as Stiles, before grabbing the elf's leg in his jaw, dragging him back down the path.

"Nonononono." Stiles whispered, clawing for a grip before he was dragged along completely. "Let me go! _Hauta!"_

But his pleas and commands were left unnoticed, as Stiles grip on the road finally gave way, and he was dragged down the path with the other wolves behind him, disappearing into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcome :D


	2. Angry Elves and Sad Wolves

"Let me go you giant brute!" Stiles screamed, dirt and branches scrapping at his skin, digging to the point of blood before healing over to only be scratched again. "Where are you taking me? _Hauta!"_

But his voice was only met with stale silence, the cracking twigs filling the only sound to meet his ears. Craning his neck, Stiles attempted to assess his surroundings in the dark, in hope of a quick escape once he was (hopefully) let go. But any attempt was in vain as his leg was given a rather hard tug, bringing him back to his current situation.

'Where are they taking me?' Stiles thought, eyes flickering to the two wolves to his sides, one a deep golden colour, the other almost as dark as the night itself. _'Do werewolves like to cook their prey? No that's trolls. I hope their aren't trolls here as well. God I'm screwed if their are trolls. Stupid ugly creatur-Ah!'_

The Alpha wolf had entered a small clearing between the huge trees, and with a grunt had thrown Stiles ungracefully into the middle of the grass, landing on his back while his circlet almost toppled off his head in the process.

The betas had circled around him, patrolling the exterior of the clearing whilst Stiles readjusted his circlet, assessing the damage to his clothes. His cloak, or what remained of it had been torn to shreds, along with a few tears in his pants and coat, exposing the creamy white skin underneath that his kind was famous for. His circlet had survived the harsh journey, but his hair had sadly taken the majority of the damage.

"Owowowow" Stiles whined, pulling a small branch that had woven around his dark locks. "I just had this mess brushed!"

The growl that echoed over him tore Stiles attention back to his surroundings, suddenly realising the situation that he now faced.

"Ah. Hello." Stiles said, waving to the wolf. "Planning to eat me? Because I would disagree against that very much."

If possible, the Alpha wolfs eyes widened for a split second, before resuming their cold stance, slowly coming forward as the elf slowly shuffled back in unison. "Don't you dare!" Stiles yelled, feeling the power rise inside him enough to push the wolf to the edge of the clearing, before the snarls of the other wolves erupted around him, making him regret his decision.

"Oh for fucks sake." A female voice shouted behind him, the elf whipping around only for his face to collide with a blue heel, the world vanishing to darkness with a thud.

 

The world was blurry to Stiles, eyes trying to open while a painful thud echoed in his head along with his heartbeat, echoing on and on. Wiggling his fingers and toes, Stiles assessed the damage. _'Well I've still got all my appendages, so am I dead? I never knew death would hurt so much.'_ He grimaced as his heart rate sped up, the sharp thud in his head intensifying. _'I'm going to have to wait for forever to see my friends again. The eternal curse of immortality.'_

He began to hear voices around him, distant to his mind, but close in proximity to his body. The voices kept talking between each other, some louder than others.

_"Is he going to wake up soon?"_

_"Hopefully Issac."_ A deep voice muttered, coming closer and closer. _"It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't hit so hard."_

_"Hey!"_ A female voice shouted out, causing Stiles to wince. _"I saw no other option than to knock some sense into him."_

_"And you left him worse than before."_ The deep voice growled.

So he wasn't dead. So he was with the werewolves. Something wasn't right in his head, why hadn't he been eaten already? Why weren't the remains of his body being picked out of their teeth? Deciding to investigate, Stiles attempted to lift his head, wincing as a sharp pain shot from the back of his head which made him fall back onto the forest floor.

"He's awake!" Said the voice that belonged to Issac, Stiles remembered as he felt the people come much more closer as he let out a gasp at the pain that remained in his head.

"He's in pain!" Issac spoke again, voice laced with panic and concern. "Should we do something?"

"Hang on." The deep voice growled, Stiles feeling a rough hand envelop his own, warm in contrast to his. The pain in his head began to lessen with the blur in his vision, until it had disappeared completely and he cautiously opened his eyes.

A man was above him, eyes full of concern and face set into a frown as Stiles stared back up, hand leaving his own. He was gorgeous, unlike any elf, too muscular and rough, with his light beard and ever apparent muscles. He was like no man also, eyes too kind, and aura too pure to be one of a mortal.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, Stiles realising that it was the deep voice that he had heard earlier. "Is your head still sore?"

"No no my head's fine." Stiles muttered, lifting his torso into a sitting position. "Thanks for that by the way."

"Anytime." The blond girl gleefuly said, flashing a smile as she lifted her heel in her hand. "There mainly for whacking men in the balls, but I guess they have other uses."

"Ill pass on that if you don't mind." Stiles said, giving a small giggle. "You guys didn't eat me."

"Eat you?" Issac squeaked. Why would we eat you?"

"I think there's been some misunderstandings." The man said, draping a cloak over Stiles. "Lets do this again. I am Derek, the girl who hit you is Erica, "Who raised a hand from the other side of the small fire that had been lit. "That's Issac and the other members of our pack are Boyd and Scott, who have gone off to hunt something to eat."

_'Derek. What a unusual name.'_ Stiles thought, rolling the name around in his mind while he moved to the fire, to warm himself during the morning dew. "Why did you drag me into the woods?"

Derek ducked his head, poking a stick into the fire. "Apologies. We are in less control of ourselves during cycles of the the moon, and did not mean to be so harsh with you, but we needed to grab your attention."

"Why?" Asked Stiles.

"We're on the run." A voice shouted behind him, Stiles turning to see two other wolves approaching him, rabbit in the bigger mans hand. "This is all we could find for breakfast. Sorry Derek."

They were met with a growl, rabbit dumped at the Alphas feet. "It will do."

"On the run?" Stiles queried. "From what?"

 

As it would seem, wolves are able to communicate using nothing but stares, creating a private conversation between themselves before replying. "An old enemy." Derek muttered, taking a knife out and beginning to skin the rabbit. "We hope it won't be able to find us here, but it's not our only problem in these woods."

Stiles cocked his head. "What other problems? Lothlórien is a realm of peace."

"An Elven realm." Erica said, admiring her sharpened nails. "Our kind are not welcome here, or in many lands, to be honest."

"That's because werewolves are associated with the Dark Lord." Stiles said, wincing as he said so, knowing that he had pulled a nerve. The other wolves had averted their gazes, Derek methodically skinning the rabbit, piece by piece.

"Sorry." Stiles mumbled. "Shouldn't have said that."

"Its alright." The man who Stiles assumed was Scott. "We're used to it."

"It's one of the reasons that we came here." Boyd spoke up. "In hope of finding a hiding place from the world."

Stiles snorted. "Well, you've come to the right place. Ancient magic defends our borders from most evil, which is why I tried to fight you last night."

"We thought you were defenseless. We were very wrong." Derek chuckled, slamming the knife into the rabbits guy. "You are very powerful when you want to be."

A blush spread across Stiles cheeks, warming his face in the absence of the sun, as it was blocked out by the thick branches above. "I have trained hard to get where I am today. It is a honour to learn magic from Lady Galadriel."

"The white lady?" Isaac said, head flashing up. "Won't she know we're here?"

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know. The great lady has many powers that I do not understand, so she may, she may not. But I need to tell her you're here."

A hand clasped onto his wrist. "Please reason with her." Derek whispered, eyes losing their stony stance, being replaced with uncertainty and fear. "We need help. No matter what we are."

Stiles smiled, gently placing his hand on the wolfs with the delicacy that his race was famed for. "I will try." He whispered. "If anyone is to understand, its her."

A soft smile broke Dereks stony face, eyes filling with hope as the other wolves stared on. Their hands parted, connection broken as Derek returned to the rabbit. "Are you hungry?"

Stiles eyes shot up. "Uh-h no thank you Derek." He smiled. "I should actually get back to the city, they're probably looking for me right now."

Derek huffed, getting to his feet. "Okay, let me show you back to the road. " Extending a hand, Stiles was pulled up by the wolf, handing the cloak back to the Alpha.

"Thanks." Derek whispered, handing the coat to Issac, who wrapped it around his back. "Come on."

With a shy wave to the group, Stiles followed the wolf through the bends and branches of the path, trying to keep upright as he almost tripped over another loose root in the ground.

Derek gave a hearty laugh. "I thought elves were graceful."

Blushing, Stiles focused on his feet trying to stay upright until the road was in view.

"Thank you Derek." Stiles smiled, shuffling around the wolf before a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Please." Derek whispered. "Help us. We will not survive much longer like this."

Stiles smiled again. "I will Derek," placing a hand on his cheek. "Don't worry so hard. You are safe here."

The wolf grinned back, giving Stiles a light whack on the shoulder before he went back through the trees, disappearing from Stiles view.

Exhaling a breath that he realised he wasn't holding, Stiles stepped onto the road, before running down the path in his haste to speak to the great lady.

Approaching the gate, Stiles saw Lydia standing with her spear in her hand, fire burning through her eyes as he came closer and closer.

"STILES STILINSKI!" Lydia screeched, fingers turning white over her spear. "WHERE WERE YOU!"

"Uh, out?" Stiles mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, there's time for questions later. Where is Lady Galadriel?"

Lydia's eye twitched for a brief second, shifting the spear into her throwing hand. "Gone. She left for Rivendell in the middle of the night on urgent business with the white council. Apparently some dwarves are on a quest with the grey wizard and have set up where are you going?"

Slipping past the angry elf, Stiles began to pick up the pace, reaching the first flight of stairs. "I'll explain later Lydia! I promise!" He shouted.

"Stiles? STILES! Don't you dare run away from me!" Lydia screeched. But Stiles wasn't listening, already winding his way up the tight staircases of the trees, feet carrying him as fast as they could.

"Oh for goodness sake." Lydia sighed, clasping her spear one her back as she began to sprint after the elf, guards at the gate bewildered at the sight.

Sprinting through halls and climbing up stairs , Stiles burst into his private quarters, skidding to a stop. He needed to be quick. He needed to see her before any elves found the small pack, and drove them out or worse, killed them. He didn't know the reasons why he felt so strongly towards the pack, towards Derek, but he assumed it was the fear and the innocence that the pack showed, despite the events of last night.

Ripping off his shirt, Stiles threw open his wardrobe, grabbing a lightly armoured top that was cut off at his shoulders. He also grabbed his white shorts and boots, that would rise well above his thighs, along with throwing his dirty circlet on the dresser.

Undressing and dressing with haste, Stiles was hopping around on one foot in a attempt to put his shorts on when the bedroom door burst open, revealing a very pissed off she-elf who startled Stiles so much that he tripped, falling flat onto the floor.

"You deserve that." Lydia huffed, crossing her arms. "You tell me what's going on. Right. Now."

"I don't have time!" Stiles said, urgency flowing in his voice, ripped pants thrown to the other side of the room. "Besides, I promised I'd tell you later, didn't I?"

"Later could be the next age with you!" Lydia shouted, pacing from side to side. "I want to know! Now!"

Stiles sighed as he flopped on his bed, struggling with his boots. "Lydia, please. You have to trust me with this one, okay? I have to go and speak to Lady Galadriel, and then I'll explain everything, okay?" Fastening his other shoe, Stiles grabbed his formal cloak, along with a clean circlet, quickly fastening it to his hair after a quick brush.

Sighing, Lydia sat on Stiles bed. "Fine. Just do what you need and come back quick." She cracked a slight smile. "I remember a time when you would've given anything to have me on your bed."

"And I remember a time when the only thing I had to worry about was falling down the stairs." Stiles laughed. "I've gotta rush. I'll talk to you the minute I get back Lydia."

Lydia only waved her hand as as Stiles rushed out his door, long white cloak billowing behind him in the wind. Coming to a stop in his practice area, Stiles came to a full stop, breathing in and out.

'I hope this works out.' Stiles thought, breathing becoming slower and slower, long cloak blowing lightly in the wind. 'No matter what they are, they aren't evil people.'

Breath and heart rate coming to a even rate, Stiles began to mutter under his breath, _Imladris Imladris Imladris_ over and over until it became a chant, Stiles feeling the power channel through his body.

Around his feet, white mist had begun to form, spinning round and round in a circle while it began to rise around his body, spinning faster and faster until the outside world was hidden by thick white smoke until it finally began to slow and clear, and the hidden valley came into view. Stiles realised he had landed on the edge of the hidden path, the outskirts of the elven realm.

Breathing out, Stiles looked down to come face to face with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit, who were looking with caution, hands resting lightly on their weapons.

"Umm, Hello."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was kinds rushed a bit, but i wanted Stiles and Derek to meet, so I guess it was worth it :P  
> Comments and Kudos always welcome :D


	3. An expression of views

"I like him" Said Scott with glee by the fire, "He seems like a good person to me."

"Boyd rolled his eyes, eyebrow raising in suspicion. "You like him?" He questioned. "Are you sure you don't like him because Derek likes him? Hm?"

Scott shrugged, pushing a stick into the the hot ambers of the fire, swirling them at random. "I dunno." He shrugged. "I don't think Derek likes him that much."

"Oh you sad, stupid boys."Erica giggled. "Derek likes the elf more than you know, and probably more than he knows, considering the amount of intelligence you men seem to have on love."

"Hey!" Issac chirped with a flick of his head. "We aren't all stupid, you know."

"Sure sure."

Returning, Derek brushed the bushes apart, appearing back into the clearing with a tiny smirk on his face, flopping next to Issac with a sigh.

"Oooh," Erica purred, sneaky grin plastered on her face, "someone is certainly happy for once."

"Don't push it Erica." Growled Derek, letting Issac lean his head on his side. "The Elf has agreed to help us.

"And without a moment to spare." Boyd spoke, "If we can't find help here, then-"

"We will have no choice but to run further." Derek sighed.

"There is nowhere else to go Derek." Issac whispered, curling his arms over his knees. "Nowhere at all. _This has to work."_

\----------

 

"Greetings" A Dwarf spoke from the silence. He was rather odd looking to Stiles, with his long, white beard parting into two strands on his chest, eyes sparkling like a polished spoon in the light. "I am Balin." He said with a bow and snile

Setting his cloak out with a flamboyant flick, Stiles smiled smiled. "Stiles Stilinski, Mr Balin." He said while he returned the bow. "May I ask why you are blocking my path?"

The Dwarf shrugged. "Why are you blocking ours?"

"I am not, Mister Balin. I was merely on route to the hidden valley."

"And why is that?" A rather tall dwarf appeared from the group with a snarl, eyes set in a stony gaze. "You appear out of smoke and you expect us to not see you as a enemy?"

"Fair point." Stiles shrugged. "But if I had wished to harm you master dwarf, I would've done it already."

"Perhaps," Mr Balin butted in, "we should simply go around each other and continue on our journeys, rather than try to stampede through."

Stiles raised himself to his full height, draping his hood back over his head. "You have reminded me, I must hurry!" Stiles gave a small bow. "May your journey be fruitful."

"And yours." Balin said, bowing back.

Sweeping past the group with only a kind glance at the bewildered hobbit, Stiles fled down the rough path with his cloak flailing in his haste, spreading and arching behind like a kite caught in the wind. Reading the entrance path, Stiles slowed his pace, fixing his hair and circlet whilst readjusting his clothes into a proper fashion, before coming to a stop in the entrance courtyard.

 _"Stiles."_ A male voice called out in Elvish.

"Ah!" Stiles chirped, noticing the elf descending the stone stairs. _"Lindir, it has been a age."_

The elf laughed into the morning breeze, letting the warm sun flush against his cheeks. _"Indeed it has, my friend. How is Lothlórien?"_

 _"Still shining."_ Stiles replied with a smile. "Which is partly why I am here, you see-"

 _"There is no need to explain, Stiles."_ Said Lindir, raising a hand. _"Lady Galadriel has already informed me of your arrival, and of your haste."_

Stiles rolled his eyes, climbing the stairs as he did. _"Of course she did, old friend."_

Speeding down a hall, Stiles and Lindir reached the stairs to the council table, voices echoing into the silence.

" _Mithrandir and Saruman are here as well."_ Lindir whispered. _"I am to inform them of the dwarfs departing, hopefully to the white wizards dismay."_ He giggled

Stiles grabbed his arm. _"What are these dwarves up to Lindir? I met them on my way here, but why do a bunch of dwarves need a wizard with them?"_

 _"Who knows."_ Lindir shrugged. _"It is not my place to ask."_  He Whispered low before climbing the large stone stairs to the council, face set back in stone.

Stiles stayed below the view of the table in waiting to be announced, silently chuckling to himself at the charade that Lindir put on for the group, easily lying through his teeth.

"Also," Lindir spoke, "your apprentice has arrived My Lady. Should I call for him?

"Apprentice?" Stiles heard the white wizard sneer, "who is this apprentice, who is important enough to interrupt the white council?"

"Yes Lindir." Stiles heard Lady Galadriel chime in, taking the cue to climb the rest of the stairs, keeping his hood up while his long cloak flowed down the steps below.

"Stiles!" Gandalf shouted in surprise. "How lovely to see you again! I was not aware you were coming as well!"

"Neither did I." Lord Elrond smiled, standing to give Stiles a light hug. _"Always nice to see you healthy and well Stiles. How is your father these days?"_

 _"Still going strong My Lord"_ Stiles smiled. "But my reason for being here is of an urgent matter. I must talk to My Lady in private."

"Why?" Questioned Saruman, face set in stone. "What could be so important that the white council should be interrupted?"

"You have met the werewolves I see." Lady Galadriel spoke, smiling while circling around the table, footsteps as light as a feather. "They are a strangely kind folk, do you think?

"Werewolves in Lothlórien?" Gandalf professed, "what is this world coming to?"

"Yes I met them." Stiles muttered, rolling his eyes at the wizard. "They are looking for help. They are running."

"From what?" Elrond asked.

"I don't know. "Stiles shrugged. "But they mean no harm to anyone, I assure you on that."

Saruman laughed, leaning back into his chair. "Mean no harm, what a foolish idea. They are beasts." he hissed with malice, "Beasts that will kill all in their path."

"I think not." Lady Galadriel said into the stony silence of the group. "I think they need help. And I cannot let them suffer because of past grudges, Saruman."

The wizard huffed. "Be it on your own heads then. And expect no help from me!" He said with command, waving his bony finger in the air.

Allowing a shy smile to creep up onto his features, Stiles listened to the rest of the council in silence, quickly saying goodbye to Lindir wth not much but quick hugs and promises to write before Stiles found himself waiting patiently in a field for her ladyship to arrive, basking his face in the new sun.

Letting his wrist snap and crack, Stiles began to open and close his hand, allowing a group of flowers to continually bloom and wilt with the flick of his hand, enjoying the simple touch of power and practice that he needed, giving his mind time to wander.

Derek was a unique person to Stiles. Nothing like a elf or mortal, yet not quite like anything else. What a peculiar person for him to meet in his long life, one who needed help yet was wary of asking for it, and a man who was both violent and gentle when it suited him. Letting his hood to drop from his head, Stiles let his hand curl into simple fist, allowing the flowers to bloom once more.

"You care for them." A voice spoke behind him, Stiles not needing to turn to see the face. "More than you realise."

Huffing, Stiles turned to face Lady Galadriel. "I've met them once, my lady. I know too little about then to grow too attached."

"And yet," She began, pacing forward, "You would travel across the realm to speak to me, fully knowing that I was returning only a few hours later."

She grabbed Stiles hand, white smoke billowing at their feet. "You will find out how much you care in good time, my child."

"How?" Stiles shouted over the howl of the white wind. "Elves do not trust many other beings outside of their own, so why should I care so much about them?"

"Because," She smiled, letting the smoke envelop them, _"They care about you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcome :D


	4. Stargazers

_'Kill them all Derek. Kill them all!'_

_'Burn their realm to the ground!'_

_'Flood the land with elven blood!'_

_'Bow to the master!'_

Derek jolted awake from his bed with a violent lurch, kicking off all his blankets as the real word came back into his vision, heavy breath filling the silence of the night. It had been two weeks since Stiles had met the group of wolves, and surprisingly, the elven community had welcomed them into their home, sharing the food and blankets, giving them rooms that were close to the forest floor, and had done it all without a questioning of intentions, being more abled to see the good in them, rather then the evil of their namesake.

Running his hands over his face, Derek groaned while swinging his feet onto the wooden floor, standing to wrench the door of his small room open in the hope that some fresh air would clear his heavy head. The chilly wind that had decides to move throughout the tree topped city did little to disregard the wolf from his intent as he walked down the dimly light paths, eyes taking time to adjust from the visions of his dreams before.

He reached a small balcony that stared into the continuous darkness of the forest the forest floor and stopped, letting the slight breeze flutter around his only piece of clothing, his loosely fitting undergarments that that dared to droop off their hangings place on his hips.

The dreams were becoming more vivid and brutal his mind. Images of bloody bodies and a everlasting fire, one that would cause war and agony to last forever would flash behind his eyes whenever he dared to let himself sleep.

"You'll catch a cold wearing nothing but those." A female voice giggled.

"Go away Erica." Derek growled, eyes flashing a brief red. "Now is not the time for your humor."

Erica hummed along, heels clicking against the hard floor. "Perhaps. But is it time for a chat with a little elf? Because they do have a habit of turning up whenever they wish."

'What?' Derek thought, sniffing the air in frenzy to catch now strong scent of Stiles, smell becoming more and more strong as other footsteps began to head in their direction.

"Have fun. " Erica winked, walking down the opposite path of the other sounds, the click of her heels becoming faint in Dereks ear. "You might want to readjust yourself a bit." Her voice chimed in for the last time before disappearing, Derek furiously scrambling to present himself properly before a sharp intake of breath drew behind him.

"You'll catch a cold wearing only that!" Stiles whispered with panic, waving his hand in the air to make a flurry of movement appearing on Derek's shoulders before a thick fur coat was placed upon his shoulders, warming his chest much more than Derek had hoped.

"That's much better." Stiles smiled with a pull at his own coat, moving next to Derek against the rail, focusing into the darkness forest below. "Now at least you wont freeze to death.

Derek dropped his head with a hearty chuckle breaking past his lips, eyes glinting in the dim light of the balcony. "Thank you Stiles." He said with the last of his laugh echoing into the silence. "It's a kind thought, but I am a wolf you know. We don't get cold easy."

"Well call it covering up then." Stiles smiled. "Not everyone would enjoy seeing you in only your underwear, if truth be told."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "And do you enjoy it or not Stiles?"

"I'd rather see you warm and safe then naked and freezing." Stiles smiled. "Speaking of which, why are you awake at such a late hour?"

Derek's smile started to falter as he turned to face the forest, staring at nothing beyond the dimly lit space. "Can't sleep well." He sighed. "Why are you awake?

"Oh!" Stiles replied with a shy smile. "I'm star gazing. It's a part of my studies, you see."

"What do you learn by staring at the stars?"

"Oh many things!" Stiles began to speak quickly. "Star signs, sigils, correct times to plant and harvest magical plants, charms and spells, lots of stuff! He said with a cheer, silly grin plastered on his face. "It's all very interesting."

"Yea it is." Derek said softly, lips turning into a tiny smile. "You're very bright Stiles."

A blush broke out on Stiles cheeks as he dipped his head down. "Thank you Derek." He whispered. "You're very kind."

Derek chuckled. "Doesn't really fit the title of a Alpha Werewolf though, does it?"

"Well, what kind of Alpha should be?"

Derek puffed out his chest ever so slightly."A strong Alpha. One who isn't afraid of anything."

"That's stupid." Stiles replied. "It's impossible to not be afraid of something. It's common sense to fear something."

"Yeah." Derek sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair. "You elves are so different from the other people we've met."

Stiles cocked his head to the side. "How so?"

Derek shrugged. "You're just more welcoming then the rest of the world. The towns of men simply drove us out into the wilderness."

Derek's fists began to clench under the metal rail. "They treated us like beasts." Derek whispered through his teeth. "Laughing and throwing things, refusing us food and safety where ever we went." He hissed, shoulders shaking slightly. "We suffered with the men of the world, starved and struggled day by day"

A gentle hand appeared on his shoulder, startling Derek from his thoughts as he released his vice grip of the rail, a small dent in its place. "Derek." Stiles whispered. "Your eyes, they're red.

Derek clicked his neck to the side, sharp teeth growing beyond his upper and bottom lips. "Sorry." Derek muttered, face beginning to return to it's usual form. "It's been a rough night."

"I can tell." Stiles hummed. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

"No." Derek replied with a spluttered breath. "I can't sleep anymore tonight.". He allowed his eyes to meet the elf's. "Can I see what you're doing?"

"Sure." Stiles softly smiled, offering his hand which was eagerly filled by the wolfs much more rough hand, the elf whisking him away, hastily walking through halls and up several flights of stairs, Stiles moving with a grace that Derek couldn't hope to return in his underwear and a coat. They reached a high platform above the old wooden trees, floor set in a brilliantly reflective blue, shining back the bright night sky above.

"This is the best place in the city to study the stars." Stiles said with a whisper, as if to speak too loudly would shatter the serene scene above. "The treetops are below us now."

"It's awfully high." Derek replied, marveling at the sight. "How long have you been up here?

"All night" said Stiles, picking up the book and quill from the small desk that sat in the corner. "Tonight is perfect for this kind of thing. I was actually going to get something to eat when I saw you looking out." He whispered sheepishly with a tinge resting on his cheeks.

"Oh." Derek replied, feet beginning to step back to the spiral staircase. "I could get something for you If you wanted."

A smile graced Stiles face. "That's very kind of you Derek, but not now." He grabbed Derek's hand, leading him to the edge of the stone floor. "For now, " he whispered, two sets of hands firmly plastered on the rails. "Just look."

So the wolf and the elf stood in silence side by side, bodies brushing and bumping against each other resulting in a flurry of apologies and laughter between the two, as they gazed at the shining lights above them, smiles of joy and eyes full of wonder never leaving their faces.


End file.
